Collector Fleet
"Ahadi always get their money back. One way, or another" Aside for their love for trade, the Ahadi are known across the galaxy as great bankers, always able to give credit to any merchant, scientist or king for some interest. Once the Ahadi Conglomerate is certain their client's word and his chances to pay back are both good, they will prepare whatever credits, goods, weapons or ships that person needs and wish him good luck, not out of love, but interest for what they will get paid back once their client's businesses are successful. Of course, not all clients manage to achieve their objectives and even some who do so do not feel inclined to pay the Ahadi back for their previous services. In those cases, and only once the Chief Executive gives his blessing, the "Division of credit recovery" will send the '''Collector Fleet '''to get back the money and resources they are owed. The Fleet and its role Ready for battle, but not for war The Collector Fleet of the Ahadi Conglomerate , while perfectly able to deal with pirate fleets, small bases and garrisons, is not prepared to face off against a proper armada. Neither is this their purpose. Most of the ships in the collector fleet are old merchant vessels, their cargo bays ready to take back to the Conglomerate the goods they are owed. The few actual warships in the fleet (old corvettes and destroyers), make sure that even powerful organizations think twice before firing at the collector fleet. Indeed, the Ahadi Board of Directors quite often warns the realm about the arrival of this fleet, as a way to assure the nation that their business is just with the person or persons who owe them money and no-one else. Regiments of accountants When the fleet reaches its objective, dozens, if not hundreds of Ahadi are released on the propierty of he or she who owes the Conglomerate. As in their credit deals the client promises to follow Ahadi law should he fail to pay what is due, there often is little legal action to be taken during this private invasion. A few times, the client turns his propierty into a fortress and even hires mercenaries or arms his servants to fight off his creditors. These battles, while sometimes bloody, are also short. Any damage caused during these skirmishes is added to the debt of the client. Even if there is no battle, squads of Ahadis will move across the propierties, making and inventory of what their client has and its value. Only family members and servants are not included in this list, as Ahadi do not partake in slave trade (at least, as far as people outside the Conglomerate know). Tip of the spear While it is true that the Ahadi in charge of these fleets will try to work side-by-side with the governments of the realms they move through (if only to continue to trade with them), nothing will stop them from getting their money back. A few short-lived wars between the Ahadi Conglomerate and another nation happened because of a defence fleet firing at a Collector Fleet. Expensive as a war is, the Ahadi still know reputation is one of the most valuable goods in the galaxy. Should they forgive one debt, maybe they will need to do the same thing with many others, something which could bring ruin to their highly-sophisticated network. In that case, even war is welcomed. Plus, at the end of it, they may be able to add space bases and even a planet or two to what they are owed. Category:Ahadi Category:Spacecraft